


Meeting Again

by hanisu93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Afterlife, F/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, arkos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-05 19:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanisu93/pseuds/hanisu93
Summary: How it would be if Jaune and Pyrrha met again in the afterlife. One-shot.





	Meeting Again

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on ffnet almost a year ago. Idk, I just didn't want my archive to look empty I guess.

Meeting Again

It was a breezy night and the sky was clear with white dots dotting the pitch black sky. A blonde man was lying down facing the sky on the grassy ground. A colder wind hit his face and stirred him to a wake. His eyes flutterred open and adjusting to the soft light of his surroundings.

His cloth was a worn out black hoodie. There were grazes and holes here and there on the hoodie. His hair, stubbles and beard were a mess. He remembered fighting a woman with black hair. He winced when his head throbbed in pain.

He remembered piercing his sword into the woman's chest and a piercing pain striking his chest. He remembered the woman asking whether he believed in destiny and he said yes before seeing the woman disintegrated into fiery dusts and dissipated into thin air.

He remembered his knees and back slowly crashing onto the hard ground and blurry faces of his teammates kneeling around him before his consciousness faded to a black still. He remembered his name was Jaune Arc.

As consciousness started to flood in, Jaune quickly pulled his back up to sit. He felt his chest. There was no pain and there was no arrow sticking out. He looked to his left and right. He was on top of a higher flat ground as he realised that the ground ends not far from him.

'Where am I?'

He looked to his front.

There was a woman figure with white dress standing at the end of the ground, at the tip of the cliff, her back facing Jaune. The light illuminated the figure, forming a shadow behind her.

Jaune quickly scrambled on his feet when he saw the colour of the figure's long ponytail. It was red. Jaune could feel his chest tightened. Could it be...?

"Pyrrha?"

His voice came out croaked. There was a tinge of sadness and hope. He waited.

Finally, after what felt like hours for Jaune, the silhouette of a girl with long locks of red hair flowing turned slowly to face the blonde knight. Jaune's face turned from shocked to relieved. He recognized the bright green eyes and the profile of the girl. She slowly smiled facing him, still standing at her place.

"Hello Jaune."

Time stopped.

Jaune slowly staggered towards the girl.

His knees felt weak as if there were rocks tied and dragging from his feet but his desire to want to touch, to hold the girl overcame the weight he felt. Just seeing her was not enough. There was so much to tell her, to say to her, to give to her and...

The wind blew as soft as they could, comforting both of them.

At last, he stood just inches away from her. Their eyes met. There was glittering of happiness in her eyes and a sense of knowing who he is. He slowly lifted up his hand and touched her smiling cheek. There was so much surging feelings trying to come out of him but he held them in. His hand was trembling.

Pyrrha gave in to his touch, closed her eyes and slowly gripped his hand that was on her cheek. She longed for the day where they would meet again. A day where he would touch her like this. A day where they can be together again and say what she had been holding for so long.

Tears slowly ran from her eyes and dropping on Jaune's hand.

"I'm sorry.."

"I miss you.."

**Author's Note:**

> The end dialogues were actually said by both of them, together. I really dig story with hanging / open ending like this and I like to write such story. It gave hope to me as a reader to interpret it as happily as I could and as a writer I hope to give that enjoyment too to the readers. I know not many appreciates open ending story and it's okay. Until next fanfic! /dances away.


End file.
